


Dream

by NeoCortex



Series: Writer's Block Word Challenge [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Mentions of Sterek if you pay attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCortex/pseuds/NeoCortex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's dreams have changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This will be part of a Crossover Fusion type deal. On Tumblr I run a multitude of RP blogs and my muses will feature in each and everyone of these stories.  
> These are word promt challenges that help me to keep writer's block at bay. Friends have picked a word or words and one of two of my muses and I must write a short piece using those characters and words.  
> So here is the first one.
> 
> Enjoy~  
> NeoCortex~

**The Alpha was quite content with this dream.**

**For once it didn't involve screams of terror and fires and the lingering of memories wanting to be forgotten.**

**No, instead this dream held screams of pleasure and fires of desire burning in eyes the color of warm honey and whiskey.**

**And that was a dream that Derek hated to wake from.**


End file.
